Hostile Achievements
by Violet Killer
Summary: The lesson was trust. The activity was to look at your partner's phones. What Blaine found made everyone realize how the bullying broke Kurt. And how he might break even further. AU, Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hostile Achievements**

**Summary: The lesson was trust. The activity was to look at your partner's phones, and to let your partner look at yours. What Blaine found made everyone realize how the bullying broke Kurt. And how he might brake even further. AU  
**

**Warning: Mentions of suicide, cursing, use of horrible names, harassment (some might be considered sexual), and violence.  
**

**Author's Note: So this is an AU that I must explain. Please Read:  
**

**Blaine transfers to McKinley during the Second Season, while the bullying is going on, and he doesn't know Kurt. He joins the Glee club and meets Kurt, and learns about Karofsky and the bullying. They start dating (around the time of Never Been Kissed, if this was canon) and _then _Karofsky kissed Kurt, and Kurt doesn't tell Blaine. And this is a little story telling y'all about it. Multi-chapter, not canon (might be a little bit with dialog and such)  
**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

When Blaine transferred to McKinley in his third year, he never expected the school to be so...mean. He transferred away from Dalton (something so stupid, he realizes) because he hated _being _so safe. It didn't make a lot of sense, he knows, and he did transfer to Dalton to get away from bullying, but he hated looking like everyone else, and he wasn't a fan of a Capella. And it saved his parent's money. So he transferred.

He showed up to school in a bow-tie, a white shirt and khaki pants. That all got stained with blue raspberry Slushie. Blaine wiped the slush off his face, his eyes stinging. "Welcome to McKinley, fag." He heard a voice sneer. "Hope you meet Lady-Face Hummel so you can fuck in the Glee room." He heard other voices laugh, and the stomp of feet. He blindly stumbled forward, before two hands braced his shoulders.

"Oh, you must be new." He heard a very soft male voice, that sounded very feminine. "Looks like they got you. Come on, I'll help you." One arm went around his neck, and Blaine reached to rub his eyes. "Don't. It makes it worse." The voice opened the door. "Hey, it seems that the new kid got sushied." They're was a loud, slightly nasally voice.

"Kurt, you aren't supposed to be in here!" Kurt. So his name was Kurt...and they were in the girls room why? Maybe Kurt was like him? No, Kurt just probably wanted to protect him from the jocks. Just cause he had a feminine voice and brought him into the girls room didn't make him gay.

"Where else am I supposed to go, Rachel? They guys would kill me if I brought him in there. Bring me a chair." Blaine inwardly sighed. He knew that was the only reason to bring him into the girls room. He most likely wasn't gay. It was Lima after all. Not exactly the most liberal place. Not exactly filled to the brink with people like him. And he was going to have to get used to that. McKinley wasn't Dalton. There was some movement before Kurt lowered Blaine into a chair, and started to clean him up. "Thanks Rachel, we got it from here." Blaine heard the sound of a door opening and closing and knew they were all alone. "By the way, I'm Lady-Face Hummel. Kurt Hummel, actually." Wait, did that make him gay? Or did people only think he was gay? Blaine saw in the cold blue haze a sad smile.

"I'm Blaine. Anderson. Blaine Anderson." Kurt started to wash Blaine's hair and Blaine bit his lip, causing Kurt to smile. Kurt got a paper-towel and got some soap, to clean Blaine's face.

"Do you need a change of clothes? A lot of my stuff is very...eccentric, but I have some gym clothes you can wear." Kurt saw that Blaine was crying a little. "Blaine, are you okay?" Blaine sat up, splashing water on the floor.

"How could they tell? That...that I'm gay? Why? They didn't even know I was coming." Blaine drew his knees up on the chair. Kurt squatted next to him.

"They just know. They knew I was gay. Then again, I wasn't doing the best job of hiding it." Blaine saw Kurt clearly and realized he was _beautiful. _His skin looked soft and pale, he had great hair. And his eyes were stunning. Blue-grey-green...Blaine knew there was a world for it, but he didn't know it. His mouth hung open a little, and processed the fact that Kurt said he was gay too. _Score. _

"You...too?" Kurt laughed a little.

"Yes, me too. I guess they already had a Slushie...it's blue...maybe for Tina. They like using blue for Tina. They usually color-code the Shushies cause they're too stupid to realize that not everyone needs a label. But that's the jocks. I usually get grape...I hate grape." Kurt scrunched his nose and Blaine could not believe how adorable it was. "Rachel gets cherry a lot, and Artie does too. But they don't really like shushing Artie cause he's in a wheelchair. Mercedes gets green apple. But sometimes they mix it up, to keep us on our toes." Kurt smiled, and mentally slapped himself for talking too much. He realized he sounded like an idiot. "The joys of Glee club." Blaine laughed. "Lean back, I missed some spots." Blaine complied. "So Blaine, where you transferring from?"

"Dalton Academy." Kurt raised his eyebrows. "I think it was a mistake. I just hated the uniform, and the...everything." Kurt laughed.

"Where you a Warbler?"

"Yes, I was. I was thinking about joining Glee Club here." Hearing this made Kurt's heart jump in his chest. "You know about the Warblers?"

"Yea...I thought about going to Dalton myself." Kurt shrugged. "Didn't have the money. Anyway, you should join the Glee club! I mean, you get bullied a bit, but it's fun. And everyone will love you, I'm sure. Except Finn...I think he'll think that we're together just cause we're both gay, and he's kinda protective."

"How so?"

"He's my brother. Well...step-brother. But he acts like he's my father. Not to mention that I used to like hi-..." He stopped and realized what he just said. "Forget I ever told you that. Please."

"Nope. I'm going to hold that over you forever."

"Damn you."

* * *

Blaine joined the Glee club and met everyone. He liked everyone there, from Brittany to Artie to Finn and even Santana. Blaine felt at home with the people there, and they all seemed to like him. Kurt smiled and Blaine sat next to him. Kurt whispered to him, "Told you they'd like you." The feeling of Kurt's warm breath near his neck made Blaine shudder a bit, and he smiled at Kurt.

Finn and Rachel were singing a song about their love (and judging by Mercedes's, Kurt's, and Santana's reactions, they did this a lot) and Blaine couldn't help staring at Kurt, smiling as Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned in and whispered something to Mercedes causing Mercedes to giggle. Kurt turned to Blaine and smirked, and wiggled his eyebrows, gesturing to Finn with his head. Blaine looked at Finn, who was staring at Rachel's chest, Rachel who in the mean time didn't notice. Blaine laughed.

Blaine and Kurt walked outside after Glee, only to find it to be raining. "Shit." Blaine muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, usually I drive to school, or my parent's do on their way to work. But we didn't work out our schedules really, and McKinley doesn't have the same hours as Dalton, so my parents took the cars so I walked to school. And now it's raining." Blaine stared meekly at the awful weather.

"You could always come to my house...or I could just give you a ride." Kurt smiled. Blaine's heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

"I kinda want to see what _your _and _Finn _house looks like." Kurt laughed, and grabbed Blaine's hand, dragging him to the car. Blaine's cheeks tinged with pink as he felt Kurt's hand squeeze his own. Blaine got into Kurt's Navigator, looking around. "Nice car." Kurt smiled, but didn't start the car. "...you oka-" Kurt cut Blaine off with a kiss, and Blaine was startled for a moment, and pulled back. Kurt bit his lip and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Blaine...I know we just met today and I just think you are so cute and I thought maybe...I'm usually not that straightforward and...I'm-" Blaine kissed Kurt, almost jumping at him, his fingers going through Kurt's hair. Kurt put his arms around Blaine and they kissed in Kurt's car, the rain tapping at the windows.

* * *

Blaine found out about the bullying when he found a kid pushing Kurt against a locker. "HEY! You leave him alone." Blaine ran towered Kurt. The kid sneered.

"Aw...Lady-Face. I see you did get together with Bow-Ties the Fag." The kid pushed Kurt hard and left, leaving Kurt rubbing his arm which hit the metal and was bleeding.

"Who was that?" Blaine helped Kurt up. They've been dating for two weeks and he had no idea.

"Karofsky. He's just a bully." Kurt gave a small smile to Blaine. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

"HEY! HEY! I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Kurt ran down the hall, pushing Sam Evans out of the way, who stared off at the locker rooms, where Kurt was headed. He eventually just shrugged and walked away.

* * *

"You're just a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt's finger was almost poking Dave Karofsky, who's face was red and pink and purple, flushed and angry. Kurt was panting, scared and confused and _terrified. _Karofsky moved towered Kurt and Kurt flinched, but Karofsky's hands were holding Kurt's face and Karofsky pressed his mouth against Kurt's. Karofsky pulled away, looking at Kurt. Kurt was shaking, tears forming in his eyes.

"I..."

"Stay...stay away..." Kurt took several steps back before turning and full on sprinting in the other direction, not going anywhere in particular. Tears were streaming down his face, and he knew Karofsky could probably catch up to him if he tried, and Kurt's legs were starting to hurt. He knew it wasn't Glee day, but he found himself in the Glee room. One of the only safe places in the world. His face was blotchy, with two red hand-prints that were starting to fade. He couldn't even find a seat, he just collapsed on his knees, sobbing. He felt defiled, dirty. But he could only think one thing. _What am I going to tell Blaine? _

"Kurt?" He looked up and found Tina walking towered him. "...what happened?" She sat next to him, her eyes filled with concern.

"Karofsky...bullying..." Kurt panted out. Tina embrace him in a hug, and noticed that he stiffened. But he relaxed against her, sobbing into her shoulder. They stayed like that, on the Glee club floor for several minutes, until Kurt got up, thanked her in a small voice and walked away. Tina didn't tell anyone about that moment.

Kurt didn't tell anyone about that day.

* * *

Everyone knew Kurt was getting bullied. They just never knew how bad it was.

Blaine tried to weasel information out of him, but Kurt just simply said it was nothing and gave up. Will tried to help Kurt, but whenever he touched Kurt, Kurt would stiffen and close his eyes telling him softly it wasn't serious.

After the kiss, Karofsky got more violent, and more aggressive. She shoved Kurt into a locker, holding him there, his eye's raking over Kurt's body like Kurt was a piece of meat. And Kurt couldn't leave, no matter how violent it got. Blaine was there. Blaine was were his heart was. One day, Kurt walked into the locker room calling out Blaine's name. Instead Kurt was treated to Karofsky placing his hands on Kurt's waist forcing him against the lockers. Kurt flinched.

"Get...get away." Karofsky's hands trailed down Kurt's waist, his smirk widening as Kurt shuddered. They heard the sound of a door opening and Karofsky leaped away, not even bothering to close his locker as he ran out of the room. Coach Beiste saw the shaking Kurt, but never realized someone else was in the room too. And thought that Kurt was having a vision or something. So she just hugged him, causing Kurt to almost scream.

Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

There was a light knocking at Kurt's house, and Kurt opened the door to find Blaine. "Hey, babe. I know your step-mom and Finn are out of town, and your dad's at the garage." Blaine winked walking inside, causing Kurt to laugh and close the door. "I missed you. You haven't been returning my calls."

"My phone's been really shitty lately." Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt. Kurt stiffened, but remembered he was with Blaine. Blaine wouldn't hurt him. Kurt kissed back, relaxing against Blaine. Blaine's hand moved to Kurt's waist causing Kurt to wince and pull away.

"Whoa, Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt nodded, shaking.

"Just...jumpy. I'm fine." Kurt stepped forward, kissing Blaine. "I have a lot on my mind." He muttered against Blaine's mouth. Blaine kinda nodded, kissing Kurt deeper. His hands trailed down again, and Kurt flinched a bit, but didn't pull away, and continued to kiss Blaine.

Blaine had his suspicions, but continued to kiss Kurt.

* * *

"This weeks lesson is...Trust." The marker squeaked against the whiteboard. Blaine looked over at Kurt. It was two months since Blaine and him started dating, and two months since the Karofsky kiss. And two hours since Kurt last got harassed. "Everyone needs trust, especially in Glee club. Especially when it comes to relationships. No matter how new, how long, no matter what. Blaine, you trust Kurt, right?"

"Of course!" Kurt smiled at Blaine. Blaine knew something was wrong with Kurt. He was getting thinner, would stiffen every time they kissed, and the bags under his eyes were very prominent.

"Finn, you you trust Rachel?"

"Yea. Duh." Finn put his arm around Rachel, who put her head on his shoulder.

"What if I asked you guys to trade phones? All of you." Some people stiffened a bit, while others looked relaxed. "Rachel and Finn, Blaine and Kurt, Tina and Mike, Santana and Sam, Puck and Quinn, Artie and Brittany. Switch up. Mercedes...switch with Matt" Everyone did as told (even though Mercedes and Matt couldn't stop laughing at the stupidity of the lesson), going through the others phones. There were some noises as people began questioning their partner.

"Wait, who's Lindsay?"

"You text Santana a lot..."

"I don't like how many times you call Brett."

"You still talk to Abbie?"

"Oh, is that how you spell Finn? I thought there was a g in it. Like...a silent one." Finn looked at Brittany with a look that said: _What the hell? _Both Artie and Santana glared at Finn. Blaine spoke up next, and his comment forced everyone into a silence.

"You called the Suicide Hotline?" Everyone remained silent, as Kurt's face paled. Mercedes gave Kurt a questioning look, and Quinn gasped. "Kurt...why?" Kurt attempted to snatch his phone back, but Blaine held it out of his reach. "...four times? Kurt, what's going on?" Kurt's mouth was pressed in a hard line. "Is it the bullying?" Mercedes spoke up.

"Kurt, I'm your best friend, is there something going on?" It was Will who confronted Kurt next.

"Kurt, do you need to see Miss Pillsbury or Mr. Figgins?" Kurt held up his hands.

"No...no...no, I'm fine." Everyone was still staring at him, and he didn't like the attention. "Everything's fine." Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"You don't talk about the bullying, but we know it's going on. Please just talk to us."

"Kurt, talk to us."

"We're here to help you. You need to talk to us." Kurt held his head, and grabbed his phone, tossing Blaine's phone to Blaine.

"Kurt...tell us what's happening." Everyone was talking now, starring at Kurt, who's head was pounding.

"Please, Kurt...tell us."

"What's going on?"

"Talk to us!" Kurt's voice was angry, and rough, and scary,

"Fine! You want me to talk? _LEAVE ME ALONE!" _He grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the room. He was almost out of the school when he bumped into Karofsky, who was smiling. "No...go away..." Karofsky grabbed Kurt's shoulder, causing him to flinch, his nails digging into Kurt's smooth skin. Karofsky's other hand came down on Kurt's waist hard.

"Hey, fairy...you know it's been rough since you kissed me? I don't want to control myself..."

"You kissed me. And try to control your...sickening...feelings." Kurt hissed, trying to fight back his tears. Karofsky's smile faded and he pushed Kurt hard against the school's wall, causing Kurt to hit the wall and slide towered the floor. Karofsky forced him up, one hand on Kurt's chest, the other holding his hair. Karofsky leaned in, his face centimeters from Kurt who was now openly crying.

"I don't think so. Tell anyone and I will kill you." Karofsky leaned in a bit closer and smirked before dropping Kurt and walking away. Kurt shuffled to his feet quickly, almost tripping over himself, before running to his car. When he got there, he slammed the door, sobbing. The only sound in the car was the sound of Kurt's sobs, and his gasping breaths.

* * *

Kurt drove as fast as he could to his house while staying within the speed limit. When he got to his house, he realized that nobody was home. He remembered Finn was back in Glee Club, and that Burt and Carole were on a small date. He screamed, throwing himself on the couch and sobbing. He was sobbing because he was powerless, scared, angry, and he felt dirty.

Dirty in the way that no shower can cleanse you of.

He was a victim of sexual assault. And he wouldn't, no _couldn't, _do anything to stop it. He could always run away. Not just from the assault. From the town, from the state. Maybe even the country. He could apply for a credit card his parent's wouldn't know about so they couldn't track. He could pack everything, get in the navigator and go. Change his name, change his identity, pretend to be straight. Or go to a part of the world where it was okay. Okay to be who you are. Kurt wiped his tears and realized he had to be strong. That he had to be amazing. For himself, for Blaine, for Shue, for his dad, for Finn, for Carole, for everyone. They needed his strength.

He realized he wasn't exactly poised and calm in Glee, but fuck it.

He remembers calling the hotline all four times, the people understanding. One of the people who picked up was a young gay man, who relayed his own experience. He told Kurt that he understood his pain of bullying, and harassment. He was the person that really convinced him not to. The others just made the pain feel a bit numb. He and the man talked for hours and when Kurt was done, he was crying but in a good way. Tears that said, "You helped me. And I'm eternally grateful and in debt to you so thanks."

But he had to call again.

And Kurt realized that Blaine should _know _why he wasn't informed. Because it was none of his goddamn business, right? Just cause they were dating (for, like, two months. It wasn't like Mike and Tina and Rachel and Finn where they were dating _forever _and relaying their mental burden was just going through the motions) doesn't mean Blaine had automatic access to the Troubled Mind of Kurt Hummel, right?

There was power in secrets.

But the power made him feel like shit, and that power was caused cause by his lack of power, and that lack of power was caused by Karofsky, and that made him hate himself, and that made him call the hotline. It was an abuse cycle.

He never actually thought he would attempt it, though. Suicide. It seemed so big, taking your own life. And people used the word 'selfish' to describe it, which Kurt thought was selfish in its own right. It's only selfish when the bullying wasn't bad, or when it's only for attention so they don't do it in a foolproof way...right? Kurt had a plan, and he hated himself for it. Take some sleep-aid and go to sleep in his car with the engine on. Well, there was more preparation than that, but the idea was simple.

The house was to small to jump off of, he would only break an arm or a leg. Stabbing himself seemed so sickening (besides, he would get blood on his clothes, and his clothes were going to be sentimental), and how could he get a gun? Hanging himself? It seemed so cruel to his body. Thrashing around before he finally broke his neck under the full weight of himself? He threw up thinking about it.

Besides, its not like death is a new concept to him. His mother (and less importantly, his bird) died when he was eight. In front of his eyes. And her last words were 'I love you' and Kurt was crying and thrashing and screaming 'Mommy don't go!' and she closed her eyes and there was a beep and mommy went. It sounded so cliche, but whenever he thought about it he cried and cried and cried. And he knew Finn could hear him through the paper-thin walls and did nothing about it.

He really didn't blame him.

* * *

The Glee club was silent after Kurt's outburst and his run out the door. Blaine had tears in his own eyes and Mercedes looked slightly pale and Puck had his head in his hands and Finn was gonna punch someone. Will spoke first, "This lesson is about trust, correct?" Most people nodded, while others just remained pale and silent. "And Kurt didn't trust us enough to tell us. So I-" Puck stood up, glaring at his curly-haired teacher.

"_And? _What does that say about us? It's not his fault he didn't tell us his thoughts about suicide, it's our goddamn fault!"

"Puck-"

"Don't _Puck _me. We thought everything was okay. We thought he was going to handle it. And look where that lead us. Look where that lead him. This lesson is about trust? Lets work on getting him to trust us. Cause what if it got to late? Huh?" Puck looked around, and made eye-contact with Blaine. "And Blaine's got to lead this lesson." Blaine fought back his tears and turned to Mr. Shue, who nodded and took a seat. Blaine got up to the front of the room.

"I didn't know..." Blaine swallowed the giant lump in his throat, but his voice started cracking. "He's my boyfriend, I should've seen it coming. He gets jumpy whenever I hug him or kiss him. And he just says he's got a lot on his mind. I don't even know what happened." He started to cry openly, causing Quinn to go up and rub Blaine's back. "But we gotta find out what happened to cause this." Sam looked at Blaine.

"I know where we can start." Everyone turned to look at Sam, who swallowed. "Dave Karofsky."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So there we go. It's going to be a multi-chaptered story, but I don't really have an idea where it's going to go yet, so if you have any ides let me know! Thanks for reading! And if you review, thank you even more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I...wow. I'm just filled with love from the review and favorites and alerts. Honestly. I was not expectation that many alerts. And I kinda have a direction where this story is going. **

**Warnings: Same. Cursing, violence, harassment, mentions of suicide.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

There are nights where Kurt wants to say 'fuck sleep' and just lay on his bed and do nothing. But he doesn't.

Nightmares have plagued Kurt ever since he was a little kid. When he was three they were always about cobras. When he was eight, they started being about seeing his mom die before his eyes again and again. When he entered high school and Glee they got much worse. But this one was by far the most terrifying.

It started with Kurt walking into Glee club with a smile on his face. "Afternoon." He stopped and frowned when he saw everyone looking at him like he was insane. Mr. Shue turned to Kurt and snorted.

"Um...what are you doing here?" He asked, in a tone that implied that this was a secret. That he didn't belong here. "Kurt, I told you are your audition that you didn't get in. You obviously aren't talented." Kurt turned and saw that all of the Glee kids were stiffing laughs. He saw _Finn _with his arm around _Blaine._

_"_Wha...?" Finn and Blaine laughed. Finn smirked.

"Yea, I'm gay Kurt. Just not for you. For everyone else...but you." Blaine smirked.

"And I really _am _too good for you, babe." Blaine winked. "Maybe when you grow some balls and some talent." Kurt felt his breath hitch in his throat. Sam was wearing shades, his arms around Rachel and Santana. Tears were swimming in Kurt's eyes. Tina laughed.

"Gonna cry again? God, you really are a wimp. All you do is cry." Mike snorted.

"Tina told us about what happened. And we laughed. We all laughed. You're so pathetic, you can't even hold off Karofsky." Blaine, and all of the Glee club members laughed. The next words that Blaine spoke cut like a sword.

"Maybe you should commit suicide." He saw all of their faces change into Karofsky, and soon they were all coming towered him, their hands outstretched, a look of lust on their faces.

Kurt woke up, sobbing loudly, fighting the urge to throw-up. He heard feet and Finn came hurdling into his room, his door almost knocking off of its hinges. "Dude, are you okay?" Tears were streaming down Kurt's face, and Finn went over and knelt by Kurt's bed.

"Are you dating Blaine?" Finn smiled a bit, thinking his brother was joking or that he had the weirdest bad dream ever.

"Dude, I'm not gay." Kurt was still crying, but he smiled and laughed. He was laughing, and the laugh was so sick and twisted and the tears were coming down harder. Kurt pulled at his hair, rocking back and forth. Finn just stared at his brother who looked so deranged that all Finn could do was embrace him, feel him stiffen and flinch, and hear him laugh and cry. And let his brother be so messed up.

Because, for one of the first times in his life, Finn Hudson was helpless.

* * *

"You're out-burst in Glee was really amazing." Blaine told Puck as they were walking to the gym. Blaine smiled at Puck who stared dead-ahead. "It was really inspiring. And it showed how much you cared about Kurt." Puck's lip twitched at the end.

"Well, someone has to." Blaine stopped walking.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, besides you. You and I. We look out for Kurt. He's one of my main men." Puck was so obviously lying, but Blaine didn't see that. Blaine didn't want to see it, so he tricked himself into thinking he didn't. Blaine cared about Kurt. But Puck knew that Blaine should've been the one to speak up. But he didn't.

"It it weird that I kinda want to kill you and kiss you at the same time?" Puck laughed a cold, hard laugh.

"I get that a lot."

* * *

They didn't have a plan. They didn't tell Mr. Shue. They just knew what they had to do.

All of the Glee club members waited until Karofsky was alone in the locker room, and they walked in. "Oh look, it's the Homo Bunch. Where's Queen Lady Face?" All of the Glee club members formed a semi-circle around Karofsky, closing in until his back was against his locker. Mike spoke first,

"So, we hear you've been picking on Kurt." Karofsky smirked.

"What gave you that impression?" Without warning (or planning on their part) all the males cracked their knuckles. The girls glared (it was Rachel that really started to scare Karofsky, her glare would burn holes in his head if it were any more intense). Sam spoke up,

"Just the fact that it's obvious." Karofsky laughed and took a step forward, but Puck pushed him back and shouted.

"_What did you do to Kurt?" _

"What did he tell you?" Karofsky stepped forward, ending up near Quinn, but the way they were arranged (in boy-girl-boy-girl fashion) allowed Mike and Puck to push him back, Quinn smirking like a Queen Bitch. Puck stepped forward, looking like he was about to murder Karofsky. The others exchanged glances, wondering why Puck was this intense. Why he suddenly bothered to care.

"_What. Did. You. Do. To. Kurt? Cause if you did anything worse than a push or a dumpster toss...hell, I might even kill you for that. But, I need to know, what did you do?" _Karofsky didn't even crack under Puck's pressure. He calmly stared at Puck.

"Nothing." Blaine shouted,

"_Lying bitch!" _And tried to go at Karosfky but Mercedes and Sam reached out to hold him back.

"I didn't do anything to Lady Face. He's just a little queer who wanted to peek at my junk. It's not my fault he's a crime against nature." This cause an immediate up-roar. Mercedes and Quinn were about to claw at his face. Artie was trying to hold Sam back as best as he could. Rachel was screaming insults at the top of her lungs. Mike and Matt grabbed Puck's arms. Santana was screaming in Spanish and Brittany was trying to calm down Santana. But Finn pressed his throat against Karofsky's neck.

"Don't you dare touch Kurt. Understand?" He said with an eerie calmness, and everyone fell silent.

"No promises." Karofsky wrenched himself away from Finn and pushed past Tina and Mike walking out of the locker room.

* * *

Kurt walked into Glee. "I'm sorry about my out-burst in the last meeting." He said with a calmness that wasn't expected. Mr. Shue had talked to the Glee members about their attempt to ward off Karofsky, and told them that the best way to do this was to get the answer out of Kurt. They all sat, Mr. Shue and the members quiet, their eyes trained on any spot other than Kurt. Only Mr. Shue was looking at Kurt.

"Kurt, I understand that you normally don't talk about your problems, but you need to understand, that this is what you need to do." Kurt flinched. "All we ask of you is to sit down." Will gestured to a seat that wasn't surrounded, with at least two chairs empty from all sides. It faced directly across from Will, and Kurt tentatively sat in it.

"There's nothing wrong." Kurt lied, his voice steady. "Those calls? My cousin borrowed my phone. Her entire family was killed in a car-crash and she came over while some other cousins cleared out her house. She took it without asking, and called the line. I didn't even know that was on there, and confronted her about it. Don't worry, everything's fine." Will looked at Kurt, trying to figure out if he was lying.

He looked better than he did a while ago. Maybe it was the stress of another family member (or a lot of them) dying. Maybe the bullying wasn't as bad as they thought. Maybe it was a misunderstanding.

"You're lying." Sam spoke up. Will noticed Kurt's body stiffen, and Kurt's voice was cool, and he didn't even bother to turn to Sam,

"What makes you say that, Samuel?" Sam scratched the back of his neck, his eyes flickering around everywhere. He stammered out a response, trying to make it believable.

"You...you do this thing...I can't really explain it...when you lie...you go into really...you get overly detailed. And Shue thinks you're looking at him..but you...aren't. You look past him. Cause if you look at him...you kinda...break." Kurt shrugs.

"Very well. You can believe I was lying all you want." Mr. Shue got up and Blaine got in the chair.

"Kurt, just know that we're here, if you need someone to talk to."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Kurt, there _is. _This is more serious that we think."

"You're wrong." Kurt's body was still stiff, his hands folded neatly in his lap. His eyes were a bit wide, and bloodshot. His eyes reminded Blaine of a feral animal. Blaine got up and walked over, so he was standing next to Kurt. Kurt's head didn't even turn to look at Blaine.

"Kurt-" Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"**_DON'T TOUCH ME!_**" Kurt's voice wasn't angry. It was more shocked or scared and just _loud. _Kurt stood up, his chair flipping over, his head snapping towered Blaine. He turned, seeing all of the Glee club members staring at him. They all looked so disappointed in him, staring at him, begging him to make things right. He just looked around, their eyes drilling into him. He had to get out.

God, everything was repeating. As Kurt left the room, he let his bag fall to the floor and kept walking. His hands yanked at his hair, until little clumps fell out. He stared at them, laughing. He kept laughing, until he felt himself being shoved into a locker. "Wow, you've certainly changed." Karofsky chuckled, looking at this shell of a Kurt. He was scrawny, his eyes bloodshot. His hair was now messed up, his clothes wrinkled. And he was smiling. "And it's kinda creeping me out."

And Kurt just kept laughing.

* * *

Burt confronted Kurt as Kurt walked upstairs. "Hey, son, can I talk to you?" Kurt smiled and turned to his dad. He looked normal. Except for the fact that he looked way too skinny, and Burt realized he hadn't shown up for dinner in a couple of weeks. And he had bags under his eyes. Eyes which were bloodshot.

"Wow, you have some bags under your eyes." Burt pointed out. Kurt prepared for this, and lied quickly.

"Missed a couple of skin care routines." Afraid to fall asleep. And when he does, he has nightmares which only gives him two to three hours of tossing, turning sleep.

"Eyes bloodshot."

"Haven't been getting a lot of sleep. Studying." He hasn't been getting sleep because if he does he'll dream about Karofsky or Blaine or everything wrong in his life.

"Haven't been showing up to dinner."

"Studying. A lot of big tests coming up." He doesn't want to face Burt or Carole or, dear god, _Finn. _Burt seems satisfied and pulls Kurt in for a hug but he flinches and wrenches himself away from the grip. Burt gives him a look. "Sorry. I just fell in school and my shoulder is killing me." He smiled. "I'm so tired. Night!" Kurt races up the stares and Burt hears the sound of an opening and closing door and sighs.

* * *

Karofsky pushes Kurt against the school's wall. It's the end of the day, and they're behind the school. Kurt closes his eyes, waiting for the tormenting to be over. Karofsky's head lowers to Kurt's neck and Kurt shudders. He hears Karofsky mutter against Kurt's neck, feeling his rough lips scratch his skin. "You've been tormenting me long enough." Kurt kinda wants to laugh and throw up.

"Tormenting _you?" _Karofsky nods, one of his big hands sliding down Kurt, holding onto his thigh. Kurt sighs, realizing he's had this nightmare a million times. It doesn't make it any less scary. "Please...go away..." Karofsky looks up at Kurt, who's glaring at him. Kurt closes his eyes and opens them again.

He doesn't wake up. Karofsky smirks and grabbed his shoulders with both hands, pushing them harder against the wall. He closes his eyes again, tighter, and opens them.

It's not a nightmare.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Don't worry. He doesn't get raped. That's all I'm gonna tell yea.  
**

**But I honestly hoped you enjoyed. As sick as it might be, I'm enjoying writing this.  
**

**I'm gonna continue this, if it's the last thing I do...  
**

**Is it sad that I Trope my story as I write it? Like...unintentionally. I write something and say, "Oh, it goes under Trope blahblahblah..." ...I've become obsessed with that site. Seriously. Write now I have eight TV Tropes tabs open. My record: thirty two. Divided unto three pages. Seriously.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I woke up at five in the morning. Saw _44 _alerts, _12 _favorites...and 1 review. My response was something like: 'WHAT IS THAT? I DON'T EVEN-" Then I realized "Holy shit 44 alerts." Then I basically started crying of happiness.**

**I honestly love every single alert-er and favorite-r. And my reviewer. Love all of you.  
**

**Warnings: A lot more cursing then should be here, mentions of suicide, sadness, harassment.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Either Karofsky has super-hearing or Kurt was completely out of it.

Karofsky's hands were on Kurt's shoulder, his nose brushing up against Kurt's, something was...rising...and Kurt fought the mental urge to vomit. But suddenly Karofsky's head perked up, like a dog being called for dinner, and he _ran._ Jumped over the fence, and ran across the football field and was out of sight. Kurt felt himself heave forward and sob as he saw a figure round the corner and run towards him. Kurt flinched and fell backwards, hitting his head on the school wall as he felt to the ground.

"Porcelain?" Through the tears and the feeling that he might have a concussion, he saw Coach Sylvester hovering over him, looking _concerned. _

Okay, now he knew shit got _bad. _

Sue picked up Kurt, who started to writhe and try to break free of her grasp. "Porcelain!" She shouted, holding Kurt by his shoulders. "Who. Did. This?" She was looking straight into his eyes, and he was panting. His eyes were wide, and tears streaming down his face. "What happened?"

"I...can't say." Sue's eyes narrowed. "He's going to kill me." His voice cracked and began to sob, and Sue embraced him, hugging her dear Porcelain. Sue let go of him. "My head hurts." Sue cracked a small smile.

"You did hit your head. Come on." He started walking in a brisk pace and Kurt ran to catch up with her. Kurt realized that she was taking him to the Glee room and he let out a small whimper of protest, which didn't go unnoticed by Sue. She led him into the room, where Mr. Shue was going through some sheet music.

"Kurt? Sue?"

"William, we need to talk." Sue walked outside, and Will glanced at Kurt before following her into the hallway.

* * *

Kurt heard the sound of Coach Sylvester and Mr. Shue talking. He couldn't make out the words just the noises. He drew his legs to his chest, an act that he realized Blaine did when he first met him. _Blaine. _Even through all this shit he's been through, Blaine was still by him. Blaine and Glee and his dad. The only real good things in his life. Will stormed back into the room.

"Who is going to kill you?" His voice was stony, and Kurt was shocked.

"I...I don't you what you mean..."

"_Damnit, Kurt_! You think this is just going to go away by itself but _i__t's not! _You're going to to have to live up to the fact that if you don't tell us what's going on, it's going to get worse. And we don't know what's going on, because you won't tell us, so we can't fix it. Kurt, just tell us, and it will all be over." Kurt saw red. He stood up, glaring at his teacher.

"You have no idea. You have _no idea. _He threatened to kill me, and what am I supposed to do? Take that lightly?"

"Kurt, he can't harm you-"

"But _he can! _You have no idea what he can do. What he's capable of."

"But _you do! _So tell us." Kurt was shaking, and he stormed out of the Glee room for the third time. But Sue stopped him, glaring. Kurt looked at her as she put her hand on his shoulder, feeling her body shake. Kurt stared at her, pushing her hand off and walking away.

* * *

"How did you know it was the hotline?" Kurt stopped Blaine at his locker, his face expressionless. "It wasn't exactly a contact on my phone. You recognized the number by sight." Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyebrows raised.

"I trust you, so I'll tell you." Kurt smirked. "Before Dalton I was in a different school, and I was the only kid there that was out. But another kid came out and we went to a prom together. And, we got beat up...really bad as we waited to get picked up. It was horrible. We had broken limbs, concussions...and I thought I couldn't live with the pain and the humiliation and the...everything. So I called the hotline, because I scared myself into thinking suicide was an option. Okay?" Kurt looked at Blaine, and hugged him tightly.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, nuzzling his head into Kurt's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"Don't be. I have you." Blaine pulled away and kissed Kurt. Kurt tried not to flinch.

But he did anyway.

"Why do you flinch?" Kurt frowned, scratching at his arms, his eyes darting to the floor.

"I...I don't...I dunno..." Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt closer to him, hugging him. Kurt sighed and started to cry. He cried because of how messed up this was, of how messed up Karofsky was. He cried because he loved Blaine too much to leave, but he feared Karofsky too much to stay. He cried because he was afraid, but he had to make this right. "Glee...let's go to Glee..."

* * *

"This week's lesson is about trust." Kurt looked at his friends, Mr. Shue, and Coach Sue.

"Wait, why is she here?" Puck pointed at Sue.

"She's become...involved." Kurt said. "And, I feel that, if Blaine can trust me, that I can trust him. And I can trust all of you." The entire club (and Sue) drew in breaths. "So, that's why I can't tell you." Santana growled.

"Come _on! _The suspense was awesome, and then we thought everything was going to be fixed but no. Fucking no." Sam spoke up.

"Aren't there security cameras?" Will frowned.

"Only in certain places. Behind the school, in front of the school, and by the dumpsters." People paused. Kurt's eyebrows came in dangerously close contact with his eyes.

"_By the dumpsters? _You mean people have watched us getting thrown into them for three years and has done nothing about it? I could handle it when you were the little obvious Spanish teacher, walking from the parking lot, seeing the jocks and _me. _It was obvious they were about to throw me in! It was obvious that Puck was going to do something!" Puck winced. "And you did _nothing! _So you mean to be telling me that there is tangible proof this has been happening? And people have done _nothing about it?_ Is our school really that fucked up?"

"Calm down, Kurt." Will warned. Brittany sighed, her fingers twirling around a lock of blonde hair, looking off in the distance.

"There are other schools..." Blaine looked frightened, and frowned.

"We shouldn't be hasty. We can work this out before we go off and ship Kurt away. We can't run away from this." Sue looked at Blaine.

"This isn't a 'we' thing, Bow-Tie. This is Porcelain's choice, and Porcelain's problem. And denying him the fact to change schools is rather selfish. Just because you two are getting your gay on doesn't mean that Porcelain should be denied options for becoming safer just because it comes in conflict with your libido!"

"_Sue." _Will look exasperated, and Blaine stood up.

"I care about my boyfriend, Coach. And that's why he can't run away from this. It's became our problem! Kurt's our friend and my boyfriend and that's why we're involved. And he can't just run away from this!" The Glee club shifted their gaze from Blaine to Kurt when they heard him sigh.

"Don't _I _get a say in this?" Blaine started making sputtering noises. "I don't want to leave. I can't leave." His gaze became softer. "And we don't have the money. We used the last of the savings on the honeymoon for my dad and Carole. I can power through this." Santana crossed her arms.

"But what if you can't?" Kurt paused. "We've all been bullied, but there is something that makes this worse." Rachel spoke up.

"You've handled the bullying before, Kurt. There's obviously something more to it." Kurt said nothing and sat down next to Blaine. "And you called the hotline. Their has to be something you can't handle." Kurt looked down, trying to block out Rachel and Glee. He looked at Blaine, who gave him a look of utmost love. "Kurt we care." Kurt sighed.

"I know."

* * *

When people spoke of Sam Evens they tended to use the word 'oblivious.' Sam sighed, knowing people _really _wanted to call him stupid. But he wasn't stupid. And he wasn't that oblivious.

Sam has dealt with a lot of crap before. His family becoming homeless, dating Quinn, dating Santana, his trouty-mouth. And his family. He loved his mother, father, sister and brother. But he was close to his cousins.

Especially his cousin Stephie.

Stephie was odd. She was Sam's age, blonde hair, blue eyes. She came out to Sam as a lesbian when they were both fourteen, and he accepted her, and loved her.

Her school didn't.

Sam didn't know that she was being bullied. Sam didn't know that she got beaten up by girls that were once her friends. Sam didn't know that her mother disowned her, and that she started living on the streets. Sam didn't realize she wore the same clothes every single day. Sam didn't know that she eventually found a way to make it all end.

But he found out. When it was too late.

The first thing to come was the sadness of her death. Stephie was so close to Sam, but Sam didn't even know the warning signs. Sam knew that he had to make this right. That he had to make sure that he could avenge her death. So he volunteered at the hotline, to make sure other people wouldn't do what Stephie did. He got some calls, not a lot, and talked to them. Most people were crying, some didn't talk a lot. He just talked to them in a soothing voice, asked them questions, made sure that they were all right.

When he was rehearsing his lines for Rocky Horror, the phone rang, and he picked it up in a voice unlike his own. The person responded, and he still talked in that voice. He was playing a character. Someone that helped people in need. Someone that wasn't clumsy and awkward. Someone that didn't have a trouty-mouth.

Eventually he build a character. This character didn't have a name, but he had a back-story, and a voice. The voice was soft and delicate, but not feminine. He based his character off of Kurt, someone he admired for his strength through all the tough times. His character had been bullied for being gay, and tried to be an inspiration. He was his character.

Sam sat in the room, reading his history textbook when the phone rang. He picked it up, answered it in the character voice (maybe the character _should _have a name. Like maybe Kurt's middle name. He should ask Kurt what his middle name was). There was the sound of crying on the other end, and Sam sighed. He hated the crying and the pain. But it was all better when he knew he was doing something to help. At least most of the time.

"Hello." Oh. Shit. He knew that voice. "I don't even know why I called. Again." The voice was bitter and filled with thickness from tears, but he knew who it was. He realized that he just got himself into some shit. He would _know _if he made an impact, in the worse way possible.

The voice belonged to Kurt.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ba-boom. **

**Santana: Master of the Lampshade.  
**

**Seriously. So, I hope you enjoyed. So review, alert, favorite, request, prompt, give me some ideas cause I feel a writers block setting in, or whatever. I love 'em all.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Not as much as before but cursing, sadness, and more shouting**

**Author's Note: Okay, yes, I dropped a bombshell with the last chapter. I meant to do that later, but...oh well. No time like the present!**

**I don't own Glee, or the songs.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kurt sighed, walking into the Glee room. Will looked at him, "I didn't think you'd show up." Kurt shrugged, taking a seat.

"Neither did I." Will clapped his hands together.

"So, this weak our lesson was about trust. But we haven't exactly been doing anything or _singing _anything about it. So, who would like to go first?" Rachel's hand shot into the air and Will nodded at her. She stood up, and took a deep breath. She nodded at Brad, who began to play, his head nodding slightly.

**_If I never met you  
If I never saw your face  
This world, this world would be a colder place, I bet.  
If we'd never met..._**

Her eyes were teaming with tears, and she looked around at the Glee members. Kurt was wiping at his own eyes, Blaine's arm around him. Sam and Santana looked at each other, smiling, but Santana turned to Brittany and gave her a _real _honest smile. Brittany smiled at Santana, but grabbed Artie's hand, causing Santana to glare.

**_If I never met you  
If I never knew your love  
My life, my life might be a sad song of regret.  
If we'd never met..._**

Rachel looked at Finn, who was looking at her with giant eyes, smiling at her. Tears started to spill out of Rachel's eyes. She saw Mike and Tina cuddling, Tina silently crying. Puck was smiling at Quinn, who gave him a sad smile.

**_But we said one hello.  
And look at how the world begins to spin  
Look at how the shadows disappear  
Now that you are_ here.**

Rachel sang the rest of the song, her voice echoing in the small room, causing a lot of people to cry. When she finished, everyone clapped and she smiled and curtsied, taking that chance to blink back the rest of her tears. Will sighed and looked at Rachel. "Rachel, that was beautiful. But I don't think you were really capturing the point of the lesson." Rachel huffed and glared at Will.

"Not capturing the _point? _This wonderful song was about what would've happened if I..._she _never met the people who made her amazing and how she trusts them and..." Rachel trailed off, but sat down next to Finn who enveloped her in a hug.

"I love you." Finn whispered in the crook of Rachel's neck. Rachel returned the sentiment, and hugged him back with equal strength. Blaine smiled at Kurt, who weakly smiled back. Kurt muttered under his breath, gently.

"Stop making this so hard." And looked down. Blaine turned to look at Kurt, reaching over and grabbing his hand. Kurt looked up, his eyes filled with tears. "Blaine..." Blaine shushed him.

"Don't worry...please. Don't worry." Kurt swallowed and nodded his head.

_Just, don't_ worry. Kurt told himself. _Please. _

* * *

Puck is sure of one thing: People. Suck.

Karofsky sucks, Mr. Shue sucks, Sue sucks...they all _suck. _

He would say Blaine, but that would just...ick him out. Like, seriously.

Blaine didn't say nothing about Kurt being bullied at Glee, and as far as Puck's concerned, that means he's an ass. And Puck only like's certain types of asses. Not Blaine. So Puck spoke up for Kurt, and then Blaine has to be all Mr. Hero.

Well, Puck sorta shifted the spot-light on him, but to make sure people realized he didn't _really _care. He just wanted to win Sectionals. Without Kurt, they couldn't win.

No way.

So Puck decides to bring that up. "Hey, Mr. Shue. I noticed something." Will turned to Puck and nods. "Well, it seems like only Rachel and Finn get solos." Will opens his mouth. "And Blaine." Said people turn and glare at Puck. "And we got a shit-load talent here. Like Artie." Artie smiles. "He's got that low-voice. And Kurt can sing...like, higher than Rachel." Kurt smiles a bit. "And Santana too. And Mercedes. And Tina...and everyone else." Will considers this for a moment.

"Well, would anyone like a solo? Because for our set-list I was thinking something along the lines of that everyone eventually gets a solo. It might sound unrealistic. But..yes. For Sectionals, I was thinking this. One group number that will feature soloists...drum-roll Finn!" Finn's hands tapped at his knees. "Tina! Santana! Artie! And Puck! And instead of me doing the work, I want _you _guys to decide the dance number, the song, the costumes, the everything." Everyone looked a bit confused. Tina spoke up first.

"Wait...we decide?" Mr. Shue nodded.

"All four of you! I want you to work with people you usually don't work with...for the most part. And then I was thinking a duet between..." He paused to let Finn drum-roll. "Rachel and Kurt!" Rachel and Kurt turned to look at each other.

"Wicked?" Rachel smiled.

"Duh." Kurt gave a genuine smile back. This was really going to perk up his spirits, for sure. He was feeling down (and scared and angry and depressed and hurt and _angry) _but he knew Rachel and Wicked would perk him up.

"Rachel, Kurt you're going to work Mike, and Brittany!" Tina laughed, and Rachel looked like she was going to cut a bitch. Preferably Mr. Shue.

"They work together all the time..." Will looked a bit embarrassed.

"Yes, but I know that the four of them will have some fascinating ideas..." Mike and Kurt smirked. "So, we have Finn, Blaine, Mercedes, Quinn, and Sam." Mercedes looked confused.

"...where's Matt?"

"He quit." Will waved it off, still smiling. "So divide into your groups and start working! I want you guys to divert expectations! Do something...different."

* * *

**Rachel, Kurt, Mike, and Brittany**

"Kurt, you're going to have to talk about it eventually."

"No, I won't."

"You haven't told Blaine, you haven't told Shue, you haven't even told _me!" _Mike stopped their argument.

"Maybe we should get to work? I know you guys want to do something from Wicked or whatever, and I have an idea." Brittany looked at Mike, rocking in her chair, her eyes wide. "So...what's a good duet song?" Brittany smiled.

"How about we do something not that. Cause we always do something like that. I was thinking like...you two sing while Mike and I dance...then I sing while Mike and Rachel dance...and then Mike sings while I dance with Kurt." Brittany smiles. Mike looks thoughtful.

"That's actually a great idea Brittany...but I don't think I can sing that well."

"We'll help you." Kurt says, casually. "But you have to help us with the dancing. And depending on the song, Brittany and I can work on costumes." Rachel smiled.

"This is going to be amazing!"

* * *

**Tina, Santana, Artie, and Puck**

Tina's quite sure that this is Hell.

How can it not be? Puck's checking out Santana, Artie's making comments, and Santana feels quite sure that Tina doesn't know how much Santana hates her. And feels like reminding her...Every. Ten. Minutes. Santana bickers with Puck, Artie taking his side, leaving Tina ignored.

"Hey...hey..." Everyone continued this arguing. "_HEY!" _Tina was fed up. "How bout you guys _shut up so we can work!" _Puck and Artie nodded, and Santana glared at Tina.

"Who made you Queen, Rice Bitch?" Tina sighed.

"Why are all of you guys so racist? Anyway, I know that Puck and Artie are best with rock numbers, and Satan can belt out anything, really. I can sing high notes. So...what the hell are we going to do?" Puck smiled.

"I know the perfect song!" All four of them talked, growing more excited at the minute.

* * *

**Finn, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, and** **Quinn**

The silence was awkward.

Finn tapped his leg, Mercedes kept shifting her gaze, Sam was playing Angry Birds, and Quinn was licking her lips in this kinda awkward way. Blaine sighed. "Maybe we should get to work. On the number?" Sam shrugged.

"So...we should asses our strengths? I learned that in combat games." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"While a good idea, this isn't exactly combat. I guess Finn's a good singer. His range isn't as jaw-dropping at Kurt's or whatnot, but he's good." Finn smiled a bit. "Mercedes, you can belt, for sure. You can also sing quietly, I've found. You're impressive. Sam. You're great at slower, quieter songs..." Sam nodded. "I'm can sing slow songs, and my range isn't amazing, but it's good. Blaine, your talents are great but are _very _Top 40."

"So, what are we going to do?" Mercedes sighed. Blaine shrugged.

"No. Idea."

* * *

At the end of the day, Kurt caught up with Blaine, smiling. "Hey, you." Blaine smirked. "How was your group?" Blaine groaned and Kurt laughed. "That bad?"

"It was awful. Quinn was pointing out our flaws, Sam was no help, Finn was all awkward, and...it was awful." Kurt laughed again. "You seem to be in an awfully good mood." _And I'm glad because I've been __worried sick about you and I just needed to see you be you again. _

"We came up with a plan. Not a song, but a plan. And it's great. And the bulling has lessened up. I think your talking to him has changed Karofsky." Kurt laughed and Blaine's couldn't contain his happiness.

It might be over soon. It might be better.

* * *

Karofsky pushed Kurt against the school. It was one day after Glee practice, and Kurt sighed. "Déjà vu" Karofsky looked confused.

"What?"

"Déjà vu? It means "already seen." You know when you have the feeling that something has happened before? Well...déjà vu." Kurt explained, and Karofsky nodded, before grasping Kurt's shoulder tightly and Kurt winced. "Why?" This threw Karofsky off his guard.

"..what?"

"Why did you do this to me? You harass me. Sexually. Is it because you're so afraid of being gay?"

"_Shut up." _

"Just transfer to Dalton or a different, more accepting school. You don't have to hurt me because of your own repressed feelings." Karofsky closed his eyes, pushing Kurt harder against the school. "Why me, though?" Kurt's voice broke at the end of that question, and Karofsky almost threw him to the ground before sliding next to him, his back against the wall.

"You must really hate me." Karofsky said in a bitter voice. "I don't hate you, though." Karofsky's voice was calm.

"So...all I needed to do was talk to you, and you would treat me like a normal person? Not be a raging psychopath?" Karofsky laughed a bit.

"I don't know...it seems really pointless. Everything seems really pointless." Kurt nodded. "I'm...I'm sorry, Kurt. I can't come out, though." Kurt nodded again, his eyes trained on Karofsky. "I'm going to ask about a transfer, though. Start off fresh."

"You didn't exactly answer my question. Why me? Why sexually harass me?" Karofsky...Dave...flinched.

"You were so proud and out with...everything. With no matter how much shit they threw...I threw...at you, you didn't back down. You stayed strong. And I admired that...and hated that about you." Kurt was welcomed with the overwhelming desire to punch Dave in the face.

"I stayed strong? You had no idea. You ruined my fucking life, Dave." Dave sighed. "And you can't just be sorry. It will take time. I will forgive you, but it will take time." Dave nodded and patted Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt reflexively flinched and closed his eyes.

He was met by a pair of lips on his.

It wasn't like their first (forced) kiss. Their first (forced) kiss was forceful (even more so), and rough. It was angry and mean and not good at all. But this...this was gentile and slow, scared and hesitant. Kurt was frozen, not pulling away, not kissing back. Dave pulled away, got up and jumped the fence, walking away.

Kurt knocked his head against the wall, cursing the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm making this world too nice to him...and that makes me sound like a sicko.**

**Don't worry, though, things will get worse.  
**

**Then progressively better.  
**

**Then _worse. _  
**

**Reviews/alerts/requests/prompts are welcomed! And encouraged.  
**

**And about plot line B (the Sectionals set-list), I have no song ideas. Well I do for Tina, Santana, Artie, and Puck. For the other two teams...no idea. So if you have a song idea, I would love to hear it. Please.  
**

**And the plot line is necessary. I'm telling you.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Short chapter is short.  
**

**Warnings: Mainly fluffiness (for _once) _and a ship-tease that is so unlikely I had no idea I would enjoy writing it so much, it's gonna continue through-out the story for laughs.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kurt walked into the Glee club room and felt déjà vu. _Serious _déjà vu. "I have an announcement." Will and the others turn to face Kurt, their eyes wide. "I talked with Karofsky." Everyone widened their eyes, and some let out small whimpers of discontent. "He genuinely feels sorry for what he has done. He's going to transfer. That's that." Kurt smiled, and took his seat. Everyone was quiet. Will looked suspicious.

"Kurt...it can't be _over. _Something like...bullying the way..it _can't _be over." Kurt's smile became a bit brighter.

"Well, it is! And I'm so glad to have all of your support. Honestly." He smiled at Blaine, who gave his best fake smile back. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel over or settled or _right. _

"Well...okay." Will gave a small golf clap to Kurt and the rest of the Glee club members joined in. "Everyone break off into your groups. Remember: The goal is to break expectations. The songs will be due by the end of the week. I'll give you guys two weeks for the whole thing, which gives us about...a week or so for rehearsals. Okay everyone! Let's make this the best Sectionals _ever!" _

* * *

**Tina, Santana, Artie, and Puck**

Tina hummed her first chords of the song, Santana echoing her, Tina again, and Santana. Then Puck and Artie launched into humming something that was obviously a rap as they all sat at their sewing machines. Puck stopped the humming and beckoned for Tina. "I hate these things..." Tina laughed and fixed his machine, removing the bit of thread that made it jammed.

"You're doing great." Tina guided Puck's hand and helped him with some stitching. "You're really good for a beginner. That part's hard..." Puck opened his mouth but Tina shushed him. "Don't even _think _about a 'that's what she said' joke." Tina jokingly smacked Puck's shoulder and sat down, humming her part again. Puck smiled at Tina, and went back to work. Santana called over to Tina.

"What color should I make the trim?"

"For you? I was thinking a red...red looks good on you." Santana nodded, standing up to find some fabric. "I'm going with the blue. Puck, for whatever reason, took yellow. And Artie had green." Santana smiled at Puck.

"...yellow?" Puck shrugged.

"Trust me. It's kick-ass." Artie and Tina laughed and Santana cut the fabric, slowly. "You know, we're actually doing a good job. I thought we'd be at each others throats by now." Puck smirked at Santana, who rolled her eyes jokingly snipping the scissors towered him.

"Same here." Artie smirked. "I thought that we'd never even pick a song, let alone settle on costumes. And the dancing can't be that hard, right?" Artie glanced over at Tina, who was smirking, as she adjusted the needle. Puck saw the way she moved her hands with care. She barley had to pay attention, and her fingers were fast and careful. She was a pro, and it was kinda awesome.

"Well, you and Puck just move around and wave your arms for the rap. But when the slower part comes, it gets all personal and...don't worry. I have it covered." She smiled at Artie and caught Puck's gaze. She turned the same color as Santana's fabric and went back to her machine.

* * *

**Rachel, Kurt, Mike, and Brittany**

"I was thinking," Mike spoke to the group, while mainly looking at Brittany. "They _expect _Rachel and Kurt to sing while Britt and I dance. So...there's this song that has a part in the beginning for Kurt to sing then he dances with Brittany while Rachel and I sing." He paused to let this sink in. Kurt spoke first.

"Can I have the total spot light for my solo?"

"Sure."

"Sounds good. But is it a slow-dance or what?" Mike thought about this.

"Sure. It's more like a tango than anything else. Or an old-fashion slow dance. I have the idea though. We can get started today. Britt? Rachel? Any objections?" Britt just shook her head and Rachel thought for a moment.

"It sounds good. Are we going to be switching partners or anything? Or what?" Mike smiled.

"Nope. This whole thing was about going against expectations. The costumes I have in mind and the dances and even the song will make Kurt more...manly and Brittany more mature. And guys." He turned to Kurt and Brittany. "You _can't _smile during the number." Brittany frowned.

"Why not? Smiling makes everyone happy." She smiled a cute smile. "See?"

"Yes. But this dance isn't happy."

* * *

**Blaine, Sam, Quinn, Finn, and Mercedes**

"Any idea on what we're going to do?"

"Nope."

* * *

**Rachel, Mike, Brittany, and Mike**

"Okay, why am I wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, again?" Kurt tugged at the white t-shirt, looking at Mike with distaste.

"Because, this was closer to what you're going to dance in. In positions." Brittany snapped into position, one hand on Kurt's neck, the other around his waist. Kurt fumbled, placing both hands awkwardly around her waist. "Okay. We're going to skip ahead to Rachel's solo.." Rachel began singing, and Kurt lifted Brittany up and spun her, her legs outstretched. Rachel continued singing, and Brittany wrapped her legs around Kurt and Kurt awkwardly supported her and she she bent backwards and flipped over, kicking him back with her toe. Kurt took a step back, before he grabbed Brittany's hand and spun her, out and then in, and she was facing away from him, in his arms, her hands against his cheeks. "That was good guys!" Mike smiled at them.

"It looked like she was giving me a lap-dance before." Kurt commented, smiling. Brittany laughed and Mike smiled.

"You'll have to launch into that dance from your solo, though. So prepare to finish singing, take four steps back, and then turn, and launch into that. And you're going to have to work on the handling. It still seems awkward and clumsy. Here, watch." Mike went into position with Brittany and they did the routine flawlessly. "Your hands are a bit awkward." Kurt smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Got it." Under his breath he muttered. "That's not what Blaine thinks." Mike and Brittany didn't hear him. Rachel did.

"Oh, god, I'm going to be scarred forever."

* * *

**Blaine, Sam, Quinn, Finn, and Mercedes **

"How about-...no, that won't work..."

* * *

"So, what progress have you guys made?"

"None." Blaine, Sam, Quinn, Finn, and Mercedes all said at once, sighing. Will looked at them sceptically.

"Come _on _guys! You can do it! What about you guys?" He turned to Tina, Puck, Santana, and Artie. Tina answered.

"We have costumes almost done, song choice picked out, and out dance is coming alone." Will beamed at his students. Puck spoke up,

"Tina's an awesome leader." Tina blushed a bit and turned away. Will smiled at Puck, who didn't notice Mike's slight glare.

"Wow guys, that's awesome. Tina's coming out of her shell, new friendships are forming, and you guys are doing great. Kurt? Rachel? Mike? Britt?" Kurt spoke up first.

"The costume designs are coming along...we're working on the dance." He rubbed his legs. "And the song is perfect." Will smiled at the three groups.

"What if I make this more interesting?" All members perked up. "Sue, Ms. Pillsbury and I will be judging. The best group wins...drum-roll." Finn drummed against his books. "The fact that they get to decide the order of the numbers on the set-list!" The members of Glee found this to be a good prize and smiled. There was the sound of a door slamming open and they turned to see Sue and Mr. Figgins.

"William, come." Mr. Figgins looked at Kurt. "You too, Mr. Hummel. There's been a breakthrough on the Karofsky case."

* * *

Kurt, Burt, Carole, Will, Sue, Mr. Figgins, Karofsky, Karofsky's father, and Finn sat in Mr. Figgins's office. Finn _demanded _to be there, screaming that he was his brother. Sue looked at the group of people. "We have found a tape from the cameras in the school of Dave harassing Kurt." Her voice was calm and surprisingly gentile. "Would you care to see it?" Burt nodded.

"Hell yes, we would care to see it. If that boy's been hurting my son, then hell if I'm going to sit around and do nothing about it." Sue nodded and put in a video on the small TV. A grainy, black-and-white video was shown of Karofsky and Kurt. Karofsky was pushing Kurt against the school's wall, Karofsky's head near Kurt's neck. Kurt saw the look on his own face, one of complete _horror. _Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dave, looking ashamed, fiddling with his thumbs. He sees his lips moving but doesn't hear a noise but he _knows _what he's saying and he wants to throw up. He sees Karofsky smirk and push him against the wall. He sees Karofsky's head perk up, and take off, and the video stops there. The room was silent.

"Figgins, if you don't do something about this-" Finn stood up to his full height, waving his arms around.

"Mr. Hudson, sit. We _are _going to do something about this. Mr. Karofsky, what do you say?" He faced Dave's dad.

"I...I'm stunned. My Dave was such a good kid...I don't know what...I don't..." Mr. Figgins sighed.

"I believe a two week suspension is long enough." Burt growled, leaning forward.

"_Suspension? _That kids been tormenting my son, and you want a suspension? Kurt, how long has this been happening?" Kurt looked slightly scared. "Kurt...how long...?"

"I can't say." Kurt said instinctively. "He..." Kurt closed his eyes. "He threatened my life." There was an uproar.

"That is _not _true!"

"Don't you touch my brother!"

"I _demand _he gets expelled."

"That's my son, you're talking to!" Sue took the moment to honk an air-horn. Loudly.

"Figgins." She nodded her head towards the principal.

"A months suspension. If the school board decides to expel Dave, then he will get expelled, in the mean time with only the video and Kurt's word, a months suspension."

* * *

Will, Finn, and Kurt returned to the Glee room, where everyone was divided into groups again. "He got suspended. For a month." Everyone paused and looked at Kurt, who was staring at the ground. "Karofsky..."

"He got suspended?" Blaine jumped up and ran to hug Kurt, almost knocking him over. Kurt didn't smile, but hugged Blaine back. "Kurt...that's great." Blaine let go of Kurt, smiling at him, causing Kurt to give him a weak smile. "What got him suspended?"

"A video from the surveillance cameras." Kurt took a seat, and got a glare from Finn.

"And..." Kurt looked down and sighed. Finn turned to the rest of the Glee club members. "He informed us that Karofsky threatened his life." Everyone paused, staring at Kurt. Soon, one by one people began to hug Kurt. Mercedes was first, the Blaine (again), then Rachel and soon everyone was up and hugging Kurt. Kurt smiled, feeling relieved.

But a feeling in his gut told him it wasn't over.

Not by a long-shot.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was more than a filler than anything, to be honest. Not so fluffy in the end. **

**Or a transition.  
**

**Really.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I still have no idea what song for Team Finn, Quinn, Sam, Blaine, and Mercedes. Any ides?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Tina, Puck, Artie, and Santana**

"So, should we work on the dance or the song?" Artie asked, as the group left the Glee room, after telling Mr. Shue that they were going to the auditorium. Santana thought for a moment.

"The dance. Cause we gots the song _down." _She smirked. "We're so gonna win this thing. So I was thinking Blaine and the Beenstalks in the middle, Rachel and the Drama Queens first, and us last for the finale." Puck smiled.

"Works for me." They all filled into the auditorium. "So, Santana and Tina have the beginning where we dance like this." Puck was standing behind Tina and Santana behind Artie. Tina hummed her lines, and Puck's hands trailed over her waist, his head close to her neck. Her arms were cupping Puck's cheeks slightly. Santana hummed her lines, leaning forward, her hands trailing down Artie's chest. Tina hummed the next lines, twirling away, but grabbing Puck's hand, who pulled her close, Tina spinning into his arms. Santana spun Artie around as she hummed the last lines, sitting on his lap, leaning back, Artie's hand cupping her neck as he spun around again.

They moved through the rest of the routine, Puck lifting Tina and Santana and Artie going through a whole scene. The moves weren't complicated, but the dance was amazing. They finished perfectly, Puck and Tina on the floor, lying in his arms, grasping his neck and Santana lying in Artie's lap. They finished the humming, and they all cheered for doing the dance perfectly. Tina and Puck hugged, but pulled away awkwardly. "Guys that was great!" Artie exclaimed, smiling as Santana got up. She smirked at her teammates, and said,

"We are gonna win this thing for sure."

* * *

**Mike, Kurt, Rachel, and Brittany**

"No, Kurt!" Mike stormed over to the pair dancing. "You've someone managed to become _worse." _Kurt glared at Mike. "You aren't getting the flow of the piece. Think of it like a river with fish in it. If it gets to choppy or blocked off, the fish die, but if it flows, the fish live." Mike smiled proudly. But Kurt was skeptical.

"So...you want me to compare my body to rivers and...fish?" Kurt said, causing Rachel to giggle. Mike huffed, throwing his hands in the air. "Okay, I get what you're saying. Flow. Got it." Kurt moved his hands and arms in a wave, causing Mike to smile and say,

"Perfect. Let's run through the song again. Kurt, wanna practice the solo?" Kurt shrugged and smiled, stepping forward and sang. Brittany was in the shadows behind him, while Rachel and Mike where on his left and right, in shadows. The spot light was on him and only him. He finished his solo, and decided 'why not' and did a back-bend, kicking up, and flipping over, standing up-right next to Brittany and they got into position. They moved through the dance, moving with grace and elegance. When they finished everyone was smiling. Kurt said proudly,

"Like that?" Mike was definitely impressed. Mike exclaimed,

"Dude, that was awesome! Where did you learn to do that back-bend thingy?" Kurt smiled a bit shyly.

"The Cheerios."

* * *

**Finn, Quinn, Blaine, Sam, and Mercedes  
**

"So, why don't we just work on the costumes?" Blaine murmured as they sat awkwardly in the Glee room. "We don't have a song or a dance, so why not the costumes?" All of them thought for a moment. Mercedes turned to Blaine.

"Well, what are our costumes going to _be?" _Quinn thought for a moment before saying,

"How about something a bit more rugged? Because Mercedes, Blaine, Sam, and I usually work Top 40. Finn does whatever Finn does, which usually isn't rock. So why not leather jackets and fake piercings?" Sam's eyes lit up, and he exclaimed,

"_Guys! _I know the perfect song for that! My cousins listen to rock a lot, so I know this song. Don't worry, it's going to be perfect." Finn shared a look with Blaine, before asking,

"Well, what song?" Sam pulled out his phone,

"I'll show you."

* * *

All of the Glee club members gathered in the Glee room at the end of the week. Mr. Shue clapped his hands together before asking, "Does everyone have a song?" He pointed to Artie who smiled,

"Yep!" Will pointed to Quinn who shrugged and said,

"Yes. We do. Finally." And Will pointed to Kurt who nodded and gave a weak smile,

"Yea, we do." Mr. Shue smiled at his Glee club before saying,

"Guys, I'm really impressed. So, you know what? It's a Friday, you guys can head home." There were some cheers and cries of 'thanks, Mr. Shue!' before the Glee club filled out. Kurt smiled at Blaine while chatting with Mercedes before saying goodbye and walking to his car. He whistled tunelessly, adjusting his bag. He stopped. Karofsky was leaning against his car. Kurt gulped walking forward.

"Hey...Dave." Karofsky turned and glared at Kurt walking forward. Kurt looked around, not seeing anyone there.

"Hey Kurt." Kurt took a couple steps back, but Karofsky grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him forward. "You. Told." Kurt shook his head. "_Liar. _You told on me, Kurt. You know what that means?" Kurt felt himself being lifted up, and he shut his eyes. "It means, that I'm going to kill you."

"Hey. _Hey. HEY! _Leave him alone!" Kurt heard the voice, and sneakers against the gravel. "Put him down." Kurt opened his eyes and croaked out,

"Sam?" Karofsky laughed, setting down Kurt, turning to Sam,

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kurt noticed Karofsky still gripping his shirt. Sam looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking and shouting,

"_THIS!" _

And Sam Evans punched Dave Karofsky in the face.

* * *

Karofsky stumbled back a bit, holding his cheek. He glared at Sam and Kurt, before realizing that Sam would be a witness, and he couldn't do his worst to the both of them. He walked to his car, feeling the glare of Sam. Kurt was shaking, whimpering. He slowly sunk to the ground, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam sat next to Kurt, rubbing his back. Kurt broke down and started sobbing. He leaned against Sam's shoulder. Sam rubbed Kurt's back, cursing the world of the unfairness of it all.

It just wasn't fair. Why did Karofsky pick on Kurt? What did Kurt do to deserve this? Nothing. Sam sighed as Kurt sniffled and pulled away. "Sorry...for getting tears on your shirt." Sam smiled at Kurt.

"Don't worry about it." Kurt smiled a bit, before pulling Sam in a hug.

"Thanks." Sam awkwardly hugged back, patting Kurt on the back. Kurt smiled a bit, as Sam got up and pulled Kurt to his feet. They both dusted themselves off. "That was a good punch, by the way." Sam laughed.

"Well, I was aiming for his nose, so not really." Kurt laughed, and they said their goodbyes.

Kurt got into his car smiling, making sure his eyes weren't too puffy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Filler chapter is filler.  
**

**By the way, _thank you _so much for the reviews/alerts/favorites. They mean the world to me. Honestly. And they made my day!  
**

**And I have a faint idea for Blaine and Quinn group, but...not really. I want a rock song for them, really. I might just go with a random song I had in mind, but I really wanna hear what you guys suggest.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, just been busy. I want to get another chapter of BB and OR out soon, but I don't know if I can. I also want to post a new one-shot soon..,once I figure out a plot-line and such. I have a title!...that isn't much of a start, though.  
**

**Any requests?  
**

**So, who would you like to see perform first?  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"William, may I speak to you outside?" Mr. Shuester looked at he Glee club members before following Principal Figgins outside. Santana crossed her arms, giving a big sigh.

"This happens way too often." Mr. Shue returned a couple minutes later, giving a slight smile.

"Well guys...Karofsky has been expelled." There was a silence as this news sunk in. "I don't want to get into the details, but...the school board has considered his actions against Kurt in both physical and verbal bullying." All at once everyone started cheering. Blaine threw his arms around Kurt, who hugged him back with all of his strength. "I feel as though we should take the day off from the group projects, and just...celebrate." Kurt smiled.

"It's over." Blaine whispered to Kurt. "It's finally over." Kurt nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the library, two days after Karofsky's expulsion. The other bullies didn't pick on the Glee kids too much, and there were less Slushies. Kurt finished up his Algebra homework, placing it in his bag, before pulling out his Science textbook. "Kurt. We need to talk."

"Oh, hey Sam." Kurt smiled and gestured to the seat next to him. "What's up? Is it about the Glee challenges cause you aren't getting anything out of my-"

"_Kurt." _Sam looked nervous. "I've been wondering if I should do this, any I don't know if it's a good time or anything."

"I have a boyfriend, Sam."

"Kurt, this is serious!" Sam sighed. "Well, you know how you called the...the hotline?" Kurt nodded, his face darkened. "Well, I know you called. Before anybody." Kurt put down his pencils, his eyebrows raised. "Because one night you called...and..." Sam took a deep breath.

"I was the person who answered."

* * *

"Wait, _what?" _

"You called, and someone picked up the phone..and.." Sam, against his better judgment, went into the falsetto. "They sounded like this." Kurt covered his mouth, wobbling in his chair. "And that was me, Kurt. And I'm sorry-"

"Save it. You...you...I _told you _things." Sam started to sputter. "There has to be a law or something..." Kurt gripped at his hair. "I could've told you _everything. _Like how Karofsky kissed me and-"

"Wait, _what?" _Sam grabbed Kurt's shoulder, but he flinched and slapped Sam across the face. The librarian shushed them. "He _kissed _you Kurt? But...he..." Kurt threw his textbook into his bag, standing up.

"You _stay away from me. _You are the worst fucking person alive." Kurt was walking towered the door and Sam chased after him.

"Kurt!"

"Leave me the fuck alone." Sam grabbed his shoulder and Kurt spun around. "Stay. Away. From. Me!" Sam flinched and Kurt ran to his car. Sam just stood there, his mouth open, trying his best not to punch himself.

* * *

Kurt slammed the door to his house and Finn came rushing to Kurt. "Wazgoininon?Didyougethurt?WhoImurder?" Kurt didn't even smile. He just marched up the stairs, his stomps getting louder as he talked.

"Sam. Evans. Deserves. To. _Die." _Finn heard Kurt's door slam and he ran upstairs, knocking on Kurt's door. "Go away." He knocked again. "I said _go away." _He knocked again. "DAMNIT FINN GO AWAY!" Finn opened the door. "WHAT?" Kurt looked like he was about to spit fire.

"Why does Sam deserve to die?" Kurt hissed at Sam's name.

"He's a lying asshole that doesn't care for the mental sanity of his friends and is a jerk!" Kurt crossed his arms, and Finn noticed he looked like a five-year old.

"Dude, want me to call Blaine?"

"Yes. Please. Tell him to bring a cheesecake." Kurt face planted on his pillow as Finn took Kurt's phone to text Blaine.

* * *

"So, Sam basically lied to you, knew about everything all along, and told you when things were getting better?" Blaine licked the cheesecake off his fork before chugging his Sprite. Kurt, his eyes red-rimmed, nodded before shoveling another bite of cheesecake in his mouth.

"Yep...think we can convince Finn to get out and get us another." Blaine smiled a bit, before pulling Kurt into a hug. Kurt collapsed against him. "He lied to me...about everything...I thought he was my _friend." _Blaine nodded, rubbing Kurt's back.

"But didn't he help you?" Kurt paused for a minute. "You told me that he was the one that made you feel better."

"Not him. Him with a falsetto and lies. You make me feel better." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Does Finn know about it?" Kurt shook his head. "I think we should tell him." Kurt grunted a bit. "...want another cheesecake?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine laughed, before using Kurt's phone to text Finn.

"Really? You're texting him? He's downstairs, Blaine?"

"I'm just really comfortable." Kurt laughed, and Blaine knew it was genuine.

* * *

The groups worked tirelessly for the next week, perfecting their costumes, songs, and dances. will stood in front of his class in Friday, smiling. "You guys did a great job. We'll have one group present today, the next on Monday, and the last on Tuesday, and the Coach Sue, Emma, and I will judge. But first, I want you guys to give yourselves a round of applause, for all your hard work." Everyone clapped, smiling.

"So...who wants to go first?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep. Short filler chapter is short filler chapter.**

**So, who do you guys want to see go up first?  
**

**Tina, Puck, Santana, and Artie?  
**

**Blaine, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, and Finn?  
**

**or Kurt, Rachel, Brittany, and Mike?  
**


End file.
